The Short Second Life of Riley Biers
by madasmonty
Summary: Time flies by so quickly you don't even realize it. It's been about a year or so since the day I was changed, I can remember it like it was just yesterday. I wasn't always a bad guy, you know... Riley Bier's side of the story. Very long oneshot.


The Short Second Life of Riley Biers

Time flies by so quickly you don't even realize it. It's been about a year or so since the day I was changed, I can remember it like it was just yesterday. I wasn't always a bad guy, you know. Throughout my human years, I found myself to be a nice and honourable person, always full of promise. I was doing well in school, Good grades, I was proud to say that I made my parents proud. But that was all about to change. I can remember it clearly; the day was coming to an end. It was pouring rain outside. After University had ended, my friends and I decided to go out and have a few drinks in this new bar in Seattle. Things were pretty awesome throughout the night... that was until I stupidly decided it was time to go home. Waving goodbye to my friends, I made my way down a deserted street. As I was walking I swear I saw a shadow go past me, I paused and looked around. I have to admit, it was quite scary at that time. You never know what could be around in the dark. Unfortunately for me, it was much worse than I could have ever imagined.

So I did what any other human would do, I quickened my steps until I reached up to the corner of the street, As I was making my way through something leaped over me, causing me to get knocked backwards to the ground. I panicked, whilst having a million questions running through my mind. What just happened? What's going on? Is this a nightmare? But the only words that escaped my mouth were "Who's there?" There was no Response. Nothing. Without giving it a second thought I bolted in a different direction to end up in another street, I had no idea where I was going. I was just running because I was freaking out.

It didn't take me long to realize I was lost. I kept running and running until I reached the end of the street which had an apartment building with a brightly lit lobby and a security guard. I thought I was finally safe. Relief washed over me as I ran as fast as I could towards the lobby. But suddenly I felt instant pain, and I realized I had been pushed into a building window, with glass shattered all over me and the floor I was lying on. I tried to drag myself to the security guard but the shadow wouldn't let me.

I was terrified for my life. Why was this creature so strong? I bolted up and dropped my book bag by the process, and ran. I just ran for my life. I kept stumbling because I was so scared and desperate to get help. I looked over my shoulder to find no one behind me but that didn't decrease my efforts to run. Suddenly I found myself stopping on a deserted boardwalk. There was black water beyond the rail. A dead end. I didn't know what to do, Right there and then I knew my life was going to end. Realizing this, I turned around to see I was utterly alone. I searched through the darkness for whatever that was chasing me, "What do you want? Why are you-?" Were my last words before I felt the most agonizing pain I have ever felt in my entire life. All coming from my wrist. I held my hand in pain, to find a crescent moon shape on my palm with blood seeping out, I didn't want to believe it because it seemed so stupid and unreal at that time but I knew I was bitten, By what? I had no clue. My confusion and terror turned to agony as the venom from the bite crawled up my arm. Dropping to my knees, I cried out in pain and fell to the ground, writhing as the venom spread throughout my body. Changing me. Killing my humanity.

I can barely remember anything during my transformation. The only thing on my mind was pain. The pain was indescribable. I felt like I was on fire, burning. I kept screaming and shouting in torment. No one had the decency to cut the fire off. After what seemed like a day or two, things got a little clearer. I could make out where I was. An abandoned warehouse. The pain was still worse than ever but I knew screaming would do no help, so I suffered on the dusty floor in silence.

When my weary body felt ready, I looked around until I saw the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on, sitting in the corner of the room, smirking at me. Pale skin, red eyes and hair the colour of fire. She was like an angel. At first I thought my eyes were betraying me, maybe I was dying or already dead? Was I in heaven? This didn't make any sense to me what so ever. This glorious creature may have looked like an angel but that didn't explain the bright red eyes she had. I was cut off mid-thought when I felt a sharp pain through my chest, where my heart was, I could literally hear my heart beat becoming faster. That was all it took. I couldn't hold it anymore, I screamed the loudest I could.

Yelling at the red headed beauty to kill me. I got no response. What kind of sick, pain inflicting angel was she! All she did was stare at me with a blank expression. My heart beat became louder and faster until It suddenly stopped. I hadn't realized my eyes were closed until I opened them and gasped. I could see every single detail of the roof above me. I was so fascinated yet surprised and confused at the same time, I felt stronger. All this was so unreal to me. If I were still a human, I think I would have had a panic attack. All of a sudden my throat started to burn. I quickly snatched my hand over my neck, looking at the goddess with curious eyes. I still got no response from her. Why wouldn't she talk? Slowly, she started walking towards me with a sly smirk on her face. I had no idea what to expect from her. Acting by instinct, I got up and flew backwards, Hitting against the wall. That action finally allowed the beauty to talk.

"I'm Victoria." Her angelic voice stunned me. Victoria. What a beautiful name. It suited her perfectly. After a minute of hesitation, I finally stepped towards the one known as Victoria, This caused her smirk to grow and became wider. I had no clue to what I was but I knew that I was no longer just Riley Biers. I was something more. Something evil. Something immortal.

Victoria soon explained to me what I had become. A vampire. I didn't want to believe it at first but the ache in my throat got me thinking. She then explained to me that I was a newborn, which meant I was thirsty for blood. If I were still a human, I would have thought that was a disgusting and repulsing idea, but as soon as the word blood left her lips, I become thirstier by the minute. Were these my own thoughts? What had I become? A Monster. I demanded she tell me more details. Why did she change me into this? All the while, she didn't even flinch from the sourness in my voice. After I was finished shouting, she told me we feed first then explain. I had no choice, so I let her lead the way. When we reached the woods, I smelt the most amazing, mouth watering scent I have ever smelt. Hikers. I didn't give it a second thought, I lunged towards them and dug my now strong teeth into the useless human throats. I didn't even stop to think what I was doing was wrong. This was all so new to me and I couldn't help but like it.

Throughout the following weeks, Victoria explained everything to me. She had a plan to destroy these evil vampires with yellow eyes, and a young girl who was the cause of her friend's death. She said the world wasn't like what I thought it was. Evil crawled around without us even noticing it. After a couple of months I started to get the hang of controlling my bloodlust but at times I would slip. Victoria was always so nice: She would say I was doing well, especially for a newborn and that I shouldn't put myself down like that. What didn't escape my notice was how our connection grew through the months.

I was falling in love with her, and I knew she felt something. It was written all over her face. After eight months since my change, I had tried and succeeded changing a human into our kind. It was hard but I did it. I remember it clearly, I had bitten a young girl. Oh the taste! It was so delicious. How could I stop? I couldn't... I kept drinking but the voice in the back of my head told me to stop, that I would disappoint Victoria once again, so I did. It was hard but I stopped. The first thing I heard from her was a shrieking scream. I knew how it felt like. So I quickly covered her mouth, and ran back to the warehouse.

Her name was Bree. I helped her a lot at first, but Victoria told me I needed to be more harsh, more commanding. I, of course, listened to her.

She put me in charge. I was to change people from ages 15-18 but remain inconspicuous. Our Army grew larger and larger but I had to destroy some. The ones who wouldn't listen or couldn't keep control.

One night Victoria told me she loved me. It was the happiest day of my entire existence. After her confession, she would start to kiss me and admire my work every time I succeeded. But other times she would act different, I was starting to think she might be using me... What if she didn't love me? But I refused to believe that. I loved her, and nothing would change that. I had proven my strength and power by creating a whole army of newborns. Some were created by Victoria but most were from myself. It had been twelve months, exactly one year, since I started the army. I had trained them well and received rewards from Victoria. Through time I found myself becoming selfish and harsh, I would shout at all of the newborns, Saying I was in charge, I would say what they do and don't. I started to become more demanding and bad-tempered. I was the leader! They listen to me! What did they expect from me? Kindness and hugs? Thought not. What really got me angry was when they wouldn't behave. I had told them morons to keep a low profile, but what do they do? They ignore me. I was so exasperated. "What did I say about a low profile?" I yelled, "You call this low?"

But they ignored me once again and continued feeding off the female in the dark street.

One evening I made a trip to Forks, I didn't decide it straight away, I just wondered through cities till I reached there. Victoria had informed me about their mind playing tricks, so I was careful. When I reached the human girls house the first thing that hit me was her scent. And what a scent it was. I followed it until I reached what looked like her bedroom. I looked around and searched for something with her scent on it. I picked things up, put them down. I was curious... Which ones would be good enough to take? Then I saw it. A red blouse draped over a chair, I brought it up to my nose and inhaled it. Perfect. Just what I needed. I stuffed it into my jacket and went downstairs soundlessly to find a man asleep on a couch. He was in uniform, No doubt a cop, I leaned forward to find newspaper articles scattered across the table and a case file. I noticed the man's holster was still on, I silently, uncannily smoothly removed the gun and stared right down the barrel. There was a bullet. I pointed the gun at the man's face, smiling. But before I could do anything, I noticed a photo of myself on the man's chest. My human form. I casually reached out for it. My smile disappeared.

I let the man known as Charlie Swan live that night, I was feeling somewhat generous. I didn't exactly know the date of the battle until one evening. I had got my hands on a young man, about 18 years old. I was dragging him under a bridge in the shadows, I effortlessly pulled his weight behind me as he traversed the long stretch of the underpass. I dragged him over a stone when he tried talking and the male cried out in pain, I couldn't help but smirk. I finally dropped him to the ground. The young boy was blinded by the darkness. He was dazed, terrified. He tried to crawl away. I didn't try to stop him, knowing his attempts were futile. He got to his feet and started to run but suddenly Victoria appeared behind him. Her hands wrenched him backwards and forced him back to his knee, with his back to her. She shot me a smile and I returned it whilst stepping back from the exposed blood. It was still hard for me to control myself. Victoria exposed his neck and leaned in.

"Welcome to the army" she whispered, then sank her teeth in his throat. After she was done, she whispered the two words I had been ready for months now.

"We're ready".

We took off after that. We got all our newborns and headed towards Forks, to accomplish what we started out to do. To kill Isabella Swan. I was with Victoria, just a few feet away from the army, in an embrace.

"Will you come with us?" I asked her.

"It will be a last minute decision. I told you how it works". She smiled.

I couldn't help but grin. "Right. The Cullen's have 'powers'."

That was the wrong thing to say. As soon as those words escaped my mouth, Victoria pulled away, irritated by my tone. She told me not to underestimate them. That I have the numbers, but they'll be able to anticipate my every move.

"According to your friend" I stated back. She looked at me with confusion, while circling me.

"Yes, my dead friend. Laurent found out about the things they could do and they killed him. But not before he told me." She snapped back.

I hesitated, then carefully replied: "Maybe he was wrong.. I mean...this is supposed to be Cullen territory. But we've been tearing it up and I've never even seen them here-".

Fury flashed in Victoria's eyes. She suddenly stood several feet away from me. She thought I didn't trust her, I told her I do, with all my life. It was just that I was just thinking. But she cut me off, she looked so scared I wanted to hurt myself for inflicting this pain on her.

"I'm doing this for us. I cannot live in fear of them anymore. I'm so afraid they will hurt you." She whispered.

This caught me off guard. I didn't know she was this scared. After a second I was next to her, I wrapped my arms around her. "I won't let them. I'm going to _end _the Cullen clan."

Then she kissed me. She said she loved me.

The time had finally came to fight the Cullen's. I let the newborns off where they would be fighting them. Then I disappeared. I caught up to Victoria and let the lead way. The closer we got the better I could smell the human's scent. As we walked through the small opening which led to a clearing. I saw her with a boy, one of our kind in front of her. It looked like as if he was protecting her.

His eyes were gold, not the yellow I'd been expecting. No doubt a Cullen. We stopped a few feet away from them. I looked at Victoria from the corner of my eye, waiting for a command. She jerked her chin towards the boy and I took a step forward, towards him.

Suddenly he spoke; "Riley." I froze, my eyes widening. How did he know my name? He spoke again, saying Victoria had lied to me. Everything she ever said was a lie. I didn't want to believe him but even I had my doubts. I kept looking at Victoria then at the boy then back to her. I was so confused. He told me I didn't have to die, I didn't have to waste my life for her. I glanced at Victoria, desperate for answers. She told me he was lying, that she warned me about their mind playing tricks. She loved me and only me. I squared my shoulders, tensed myself ready to attack. When suddenly a large shape threw itself at me, causing me to fall to the ground.

I took a glance and saw it was a massive wolf. Werewolves existed as well? What kind of world was this? The mutt tore my hand off. I growled and kicked him, breaking one of his bones. But he wouldn't back away. I shouted for Victoria to help me but she didn't give me a second glance. We fought until the dog ripped my other arm off and dragged me towards the woods, I screamed out a tortured plea, "Victoria!". Why wasn't she helping me? I thought she loved me. But I guess I was wrong.

THE END


End file.
